Tainted Love
by RyoushintekiAikou
Summary: When you love someone, but your love is nothing but hate. Orochimaru x OC. Disclaimer and warnings inside. Rated T for now. I suck at summaries


Tainted Love

**Tainted Love**

_Written By: RyoushintekiAikou AKA Hikaru_

**A/N:** Holy mushrooms it's been forever since I updated. I wanted to do something dark and filled with angst. So I tried to think of a title and my brain was like 'sploosh'. I couldn't think of one so I chose the title from the song 'Tainted Love' by Marilyn Manson. He rules. Get over it. Song lyrics copyright of him.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor do I take any copyright for it. The events in this story are fictional and have nothing to do with the recording company or musical artist of 'Tainted Love'. I do take copyright for my OC Izaki Mukura.

**Warnings:** Blood, slightly graphic romance, mentioned rape, angst, graphic violence, self-mutilation, and mild language.

**Pairing:** Orochimaru x OC

**Overall Rating:** T/M

- - - - - - - - - - -

The second he touched her hand, she knew there was no turning back. The icy kiss of his snow-white skin on her pure, untainted pale flesh was promise enough for a future she couldn't escape. Poison spread through her blood like a slow burning fire, slowly consuming her with every breath she took to fuel it.

An inescapable fate she could never free herself from. But she never knew it would turn out to be the way it did. The flower would bloom to be black, not blood red with purity she thought she could keep. How, might you ask, could someone take the innocence of a seven year old child. With one touch, tainted love can be everything one wakes up to and falls asleep to.

They'd never be living in perfect harmony. They were opposites from each other, yet so the same underneath the surface. He captured her beautiful amethyst irises and held them for just a breath, but had her heart at the first word that slipped through his thin lips. There were no words that could pull them apart. Destiny had chosen to bring them together, no matter how hard they thrashed against the bonds of reality. It was what was set to be.

The autumn breeze stirred the crisp orange and brown leaves on the barely green forest floor, the trees whispered and bowed to and with the wind. Their branches bent backwards, creating a rooftop to shade her from the late afternoon's sun rays. Clouds littered the sky like fluffy white pieces of heaven. The sky was darkened considerably with the threat of rain.

Ebony tresses whipped in the strong gust of the wind, obscuring vibrant eyes set in a soft-featured, feminine face. Slender fingers adorned with black nail polish on the nails brush away the stray locks that blew into her face. She sighed, the sound lost in the soft howl of the wind. Hanging off of her lithe frame is a black cloak with red clouds, buttoned up all the way to her chin.

Her eyes were unfocused and unsteady as she waited for someone to show up. A rustle of leaves brought her back to reality as she turned to the sound. Out of the forestry stepped a tall man with skin the color of the snow that fell during the winter months and long midnight hair that even was longer than the girl's. His snake-like golden eyes with purple markings surrounding them crinkled in amusement as he spied the girl standing alone in the clearing.

"I didn't know you were waiting for me so…persistently," he drawled with a hint of a snake-like hiss. The girl looked away, shadows curtaining her face.

"I was simply getting some air away from being inside." Her voice was low and almost emotionless. The man's eyes narrowed, if possible, even farther then their natural snake-like slits.

"Don't even dare…" His words were dangerously drawn out, causing the girl to shiver inwardly. She never showed emotion easily, but he could bring it out of her easily. "Don't you even say for one moment you weren't waiting for me. I know you were. I know every single time no matter how much you lie, Izaki Mukura." The black-haired girl averted her eyes.

"No…"

"Look at me, Izaki." Slowly, her eyes rose halfway to gaze at the empty face behind him. "Izaki." His tone was now commanding and warning. She surrendered to allow her eyes to meet his. The intensity burning in her former sensei's eyes seemed to have startled her for she stumbled backwards slightly.

"Orochimaru-sensei…" Her back hit the rough bark of a tree. Inwardly, she cursed herself for becoming so flustered in the first place. The snake sannin let out a quiet chuckle.

"Will you ever learn, Izaki…?" A snake was slowly winding itself up the tree Izaki was currently leaning against out of what could almost be considered fear. She failed to notice this until she felt the constricting of the snake around her midsection. Her arms were disabled from there on out. Fleetingly, she wondered if it was even worth it to fight back. No, it wasn't…

"…" Orochimaru raised an eyebrow at her mute response.

"What? No more fight left in you?" A cold laugh left his lips easily as he strode over to his former pupil almost lazily. "That's just too bad." He now stood just barely in front of her, towering over her by at least five inches. Leaning over, he whispered in her ear, his breath ghosting over the shell causing her to turn her head away slightly. "Because I know you don't want this." A strong hand under her jaw turned her face towards him so their eyes met gold to amethyst. Tilting his head slightly, he pressed his lips to hers. It seemed to remind Izaki what her current predicament was.

Too late.

He leaned against her body, pinning her to the tree. Izaki remained stoic as ever, not even reacting the slightest to his advances. Orochimaru pulled away from her to study her expression carefully. Lingering in the depths of her eyes, he could've sworn he saw defeat.

"Relax, Izaki, this won't take too long." An evil smile spread over his features. Izaki let out a quiet 'why' inwardly as he captured her lips again. A soft sigh escaped her lips, muted by Orochimaru's lips on hers.

Broken and destroyed. She was anything but innocent. Her family's blood on her hands and her innocence practically given away to a man who didn't care the slightest what happened to her, she was surely damned. Involuntarily she shuddered at the hypothermic feel of his hands sliding across her body. She hated it; every second of it. His cold malicious laughter in her ears did her no good.

After he was gone, she simply sat leaning against the same tree, her eyes forlorn and lost like a young child's. Her lips were set in the thin line. There was no spark of life in her eyes, almost like she was giving up the will to live. She had redressed, and in the pouch at her left hip she drew out a kunai. Sliding up her sleeve, she slashed carelessly at her arm.

She hated herself. As much as she hated Orochimaru and the world that rejected her so badly and gave her the hell of a life she had, she hated herself the most. She was pathetic. She couldn't stand up for herself. Worthless like her parents claimed her to be. Pathetic like her teacher complained so many times before. Careless like her sister cried the night Izaki had left forever.

What was her point of living? The blood sliding down her arm was reminder enough she was alive. She could still bleed, after all. Inside, though, she felt dead. There was nothing really there to keep her alive… She slashed at her wrist again, this time the gash running a bit deeper and blood dripping off of her arm to stain the grass and tinge the air with an iron-like tang.

Leaning her head back against the tree, Izaki closed her eyes and laid her arm out next to her.

_Sometimes I feel I've got to  
Run away I've got to  
Get away  
From the pain that you drive into the heart of me  
The love we share  
Seems to go nowhere  
I've lost my lights  
I toss and turn I can't sleep at night_…


End file.
